Terra Sheifa Thanatos
by Christinasinger
Summary: This is the story of an Eldarian couple hiding their love, but their love is shown when she is born in the Calnus and everyone will know the truth. Warning: Sexual scenes, gender switch, and possible blood.
1. The Change

**This takes place after Nox Obscurus and everyone going back to their home planets (Faize and Arumat going to Lemuris) 2 years later. It was a normal day on Lemuris, springtime had come and the scent of flowers filled the air. An Eldarian sat on a hill, his eyes closed as the light wind breezed through his grass green hair. It was Faize, he was in deep thought, he was about to make a decision that would change his life forever. He took a deep breath as footsteps were coming toward him. **

"Lymle, I thought I told you to go away", Faize said sternly.

"You've got the wrong one", said a masculine voice. Faize quickly turned around to see it was Arumat.

"Arumat, I-"

"I know, I found your results from the doctor," Arumat said taking a seat next to him.

"I just…I", Faize began to stumble on his words.

"Take your time lad," Arumat said calmly.

"I…I'm tired of being male, but having the inner workings of a female. I'm having the operation so-"

"You have the passion for children", Arumat finished his sentence. They've had a special connection with each other ever since they met back on Aeos, before Faize met Reimi and Edge.

"Yes…" Faize answered hesitantly. He always wanted a child, but he had never discussed it his lover though and wasn't sure how Arumat would react.

"The date is set for a week from now on En II. You'll be sore for a month or so, I'll impregnate you when you're ready", Arumat replied. Faize looked at him in shock that soon turned into bliss.

"Arumat, thank you!" Faize said wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on his scared cheek. He wouldn't normally show Arumat any affection with people around, considering it was rather taboo, even for a bigendered Eldarian.

Finally, after a week went by the couple hopped on a Sol and arrived at En II within an hour or so. When they arrived Myuria was waiting with her 3 year old adopted daughter, Aura. Her hair is blue-violet and her eyes were of ice blue.

"Well well well, look who's here. I haven't seen you two without the galaxy being in danger", she said putting a smile on Faize's face, Arumat kept his usual glare.

"It's nice to see you too", Faize said.

"Let's go ahead and get you checked in", Myuria suggested.

"The sooner the better", Arumat spoke beginning to walk into the utopia like town.

"Anxious?" She asked picking up her 3 year old.

"A little, ready to get it over with and to start a family", Faize said playing with Aura.

"It won't be as easy as you think, but it's worth it in the end", Myuria spoke as she stroked her little ones hair.

"I know it will be",

They made their way into the hospital, noticing the clean white area around them. They saw Arumat walking towards them holding a clipboard, "Fill this out and I'll take it back", he said giving Faize a couple of forms to fill out. After he was done he took it to the administrator.

"The doctor will be with you now", the admin. Announced leading Faize and Arumat into a private room," here's a dress for you to put on and after you're done you can hop into bed and Doctor Poilu will be with you shortly". She left the room leaving them alone. Faize began to undress while Arumat had his body facing the wall, not wanting to see the old, but the new.

"I'm done", Faize whispered as he put the thin sheet over his body. Arumat turned his head; his golden eyes seemed intense and focused on Faize's dark magenta eyes," Arumat, what's wrong?" He took a breath and then walked over to the bed and sat down by the chair next to it.

"Nothing love", Arumat whispered taking his hand into his, keeping his head down. Faize took a good look at him.

"Everything is going to be fine", Faize cooed. Arumat looked up and looked into the green haired Eldarian, his golden orbs locked with those of royal purple. They began leaning closer to each other, lips only centimeters apart. Their lips gently glided onto each other's, and then they both heard someone knocking on the door. They froze and looked at the door, "Who is it?" Faize asked. The door cracked open.

"I'm Doctor Colima, may I come in?" The doctor said. Arumat sighed and stood up.

"Come in", he said with a slight attitude. She stepped into the room and picked up the clipboard by her bed.

"Mr. Faize Shiefa Beleth, soon to a Miss. Well the surgery will only take 3 hours and after that you'll have to wait about a month until you'll be able to, excuse the term, intimate with another", she said winking at the two. Faize's face began to turn pink as a bunny. When he glanced at Arumat from the corner of his eye, he gave a slight grin, "I'll be back in 30 minutes to prep you for surgery", and with that she left. Faize took a deep breath and smiled.

Arumat waited in the waiting room, only an hour had gone by and he was anxious to see the results. He sat in his chair, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and hands locked together, deep in thought. He was thinking about how Faize would look after the surgery, how he would have plump breast, a nice ass, and a pu-. He shook away the perverted thoughts from his mind and he could feel his face getting hot. Myuria snapped her fingers in his ears and he jolted.

"What are you doing?", He asked with an annoyed toned.

"I've been trying to talk you," She said then taking a good look of his face, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, what do you want?"

"How is he?"

"She is doing just fine", Dr. Colima announced walking towards them, "Surgery went quicker than expected and she's in recovery. You can go in whenever you like." Arumat darted down the hallway with Myuria on his tail.

"Hey, don't just barge in there. If you you'll stir up the whole hospital calm down!" she said grabbing his arm. He stopped and glared at her, no one had dared to touch him, "Take a breath and walk in there." Still holding his glare, he took a deep breath and then closed his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I had some time before work to stop by, but it looks like I'm about to run out", she said looking at her watch, "I'll be back tonight with Aura". And with that she left. He turned to the door and placed his hand on the knob. Thinking of what he might see, he slowly opened the door and walked into the room. There, he saw a verdette Eldarian lying in bed asleep. As he came closer, he saw upon his mates new face was long, elegant lashes and beautiful light pink lips. He sat in the chair by the bed once again and took her hand into his. About half an hour later she woke up. Her vision started slightly blurry, but it eventually cleared up. Faize noticed her hand being slightly squeezed; she looked over to her right and saw Arumat asleep with his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Arumat", she whispered with a melodic tone, her voice was so beautiful now; sweet and gentle. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to the door, thinking the doctor came back, "Arumat, I'm right here". He turned his direction to Faize and stared, his eyes no longer belonged to an inexperienced lad, but to a beautiful slender woman. He shook his head, drawing his mind back to reality, "What's wrong, you look like you've been in a sauna", Faize whispered, noticing his flushed face.

"It's nothing love", Arumat said. Suddenly the doctor walked back in with a clipboard in her hands.

"All right, looks like your body is adjusting to changes properly but you'll have to stay here for the night, just to be sure that nothing goes wrong", She said checking off her papers as she walked back out.

"Oh…", Faize groaned in displeasure.

"It's only one night, you'll be fine", Arumat said getting up, "I'll be at the Inn".

"Arumat", Faize whispered; he stopped walking and turned around, "could you maybe, stay here with me tonight?" She whispered as her cheeks became rosy. Arumat let out a sigh and returned to her side, "Thank yo-", Faize stopped talking as Arumat was getting into bed next to her and pulled the sheet over them and he put his hands around her waist, his face to hers. They once again looked into each other's eyes and leaned in closer, and for the first time as male and female, they shared a passionate kiss and then they eventually fell asleep.

Hours later, Myuria came by and saw the couple sleeping. She gave a soft smile and left a package on the table and then returned home.

The next morning, Faize woke up without a certain Eldarian next to her and she felt a little nauseous. Faize sat up and attempted to get out of bed. With luck, she managed to walk a short distance, even with her legs feeling numb. She noticed the package and opened it. Inside was one of the latest women's fashions from Lemuris call _Eldar-Lemur, _a short, futuristic, and Chinese styled dress, cut off sleeves, black tights that don't come over the knees, and ankle boots. She looked deeper into the package and found a small shopping back inside along with a note.

_A little something for your first night_

_-Myuria T._

Faize opened the bag and took a glimpse of what was inside; an alluring set of deep royal purple lingerie with black ribbons. She blushed at the gift and put everything in the bag. The door suddenly started to open and Arumat walked in with a breakfast tray.

"Get back in bed," He demanded. Faize did as she was told, usually she didn't like how he was so demanding and rude, but something about it now made her want to obey him, "You shouldn't be moving around too much and you need to eat something before we leave so you don't throw up on the trip", he said as she started eating some of the tropical fruit, "Oh, and another thing, we've been called for another mission, more exploration". This made Faize almost choke up her water. A mission with the group again? She didn't know how to explain her change to those she traveled the galaxy with them. Her worry must have been written on her face, because he kissed her forehead, "Don't worry your head, you'll be fine". She slowly nodded her head and finished her meal.

Faize changed into her new clothes and Arumat checked her out of the hospital, she still had to sit in a wheel chair though. When they got out, they found Myuria and Aura outside, dressed for adventure.

"You're taking your daughter with you, but what she gets hurt?" Faize asked worriedly.

"Oh don't worry their bringing us a new ship with more space inside. Plus the earlier a Morphus starts training, the more advanced they are", she said stroking Aura's hair. They began walking to the station when they saw a ship landing, "What are you going to tell them?"

"I…I'm not sure yet", Faize answered, "I mean my voice has completely changed, but my physical form hasn't change yet completely. My breast have gotten sore and my hair has even started to grow in length", when she said this it made Arumat look. Her hair grew from almost touching her shoulders to touching the lower part of her back.

"I'll handle it", Arumat said taking the lead. The women stopped and looked at each other for a moment, and then they continued walking to the space craft. When they all arrived in the hanger, they saw Edge, Reimi, Sara, Miracle, and Lymle together, all in new clothing. Meracle was the first to see them.

"Hey!" she yelled waving her hands in the air. Myuria waved back as she walked up to them, Faize hid behind Arumat and they kept walking. They all said their greeting, all except Faize who avoided eye contact. Meracle looked at the girl behind Arumat and sniffed her.

"Is something wrong?" Faize asked.

"Your scent, it's familiar to me. What's your name?" she asked eagerly.

"My name…it's uhh…it's"

"Her name is Chicana, she's my mate and you will leave her be", demanded taking her arm and pulling her back.

"Arumat, please, don't be so rough with me", Faize said rubbing her arm.

"Well if any case, I'm Edge", he introduced having his hand out to shake.

"And my name is Reimi",

"My names Lymle, kay?"

"And I'm Meracle "

"It's nice to meet you all", Faize said as she shook everyone's hands as if meeting them for the first time.

"Hey, where's Faize?" Reimi asked.

"He was in an accident and is serious condition at the hospital, they won't let anyone see him", Arumat said. Faize quickly turned her head to Arumat, just what kind of story was he making up? "Doctors say he'll be in medicated comma for a year or so". Even Myuria had to look at Arumat as if he was crazy.

"Must have been some battle", Myuria noted.

"Oh no, Faize", Reimi whispered. Lymle had her head down and started walking off into the ship. Soon they all followed and Edge was arranging the rooms and of course he placed the mates in the same room

"All I ask is that you turn on the sound proof walls whenever you guys do anything", Edge said with a light blush. Was everyone expecting them to be intimate so quickly?

"So what's our destination?" Myuria said giving Aura to Reimi to play with.

"We're off to another region on Roak, we need to speak to the feather folks and make sure everything is fine", Edge responded. As Edge was talking, Lymle was staring at Chicana hard, it made her very uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong Lymle?" she asked looking down at her.

"You look a lot like Faize, kay?" she noted.

"Well he is my cousin after all", Chicana said turning her attention back to Edge. Lymle gave an angry grunt and stormed off into her room. Chicana let out a sigh.

"Are you all right love?" Arumat whispered.

"It's Lymle", She whispered, "I think she's on to me".

**Thx for reading! Chapter 2: Mating Season is coming soon, more than likely I'll have the next chapter in before the second week of March 2014. Please leave your moments and follow I love Star Ocean: The Last Hope and even finished the game twice! **


	2. Mating Season

Roak was a long way from En II, about a week or so. Edge had called everyone for item creation and groups were trying to figure out some new recipes. It was guys vs. girls.

"Reimi, we should add some basil to that?" Faize, or rather Chicana, mentioned.

"Wow, I wouldn't have thought of that", Reimi said with a smile, "Good idea". Lymle was once again staring hard at Chicana.

"Lymle, could you please stop staring at me like that? I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable", Chicana asked shifting in her seat.

"Lymle, don't be so rude. Chicana is one of the crew now", Reimi added in.

"It's all right; I just think she's upset because I'm taking Faize's place." Chicana whispered.

"Are we done?" Edge asked.

"Yea", Meracle said grabbing all the papers and then handing it to him. Everyone then got up and began walking out the room. Without anyone seeing, Arumat had managed to snatch Chicana and pin her against the wall into the storage area. His eyes burning as they looked into Faize's purple orbs.

"Arumat, what are yo-", her question was interrupted by Arumat putting his lips on hers and feeling his strong hands travel from her waist to her inner thighs, "Mmmm, Aruma-". Arumat began a make out session as soon as she opened her mouth. He began tracing his fingers on Chicana's panties, making her wet.

"Please love, not here", she pleaded but it was no luck. He continued his assault and eventually inserted a finger inside her damp pussy. She whimpered, trying not to make a sound. He broke the kiss and looked onto a sexually tortured face; she looked as if she wanted so much more. Arumat then roughly tore of her panties, got on his knees, and began to slowly lick her delicate folds. "Arumat…please…you're going to make me…" Chicana whispered between heavy breaths. He then started to lick the sensitive little nub, making her body jolt, "Arumat please, I beg of you", and she pleaded once again. Her eyes were full of lust and defeat, he loved that.

"That's what I wanted to hear", Arumat whispered, and with that he stood up and started walking to the door, "Get washed up, your ass is mine tonight", he said sternly as he walked out. Chicana took a deep breath, still feeling the wave of electricity running through her body. She waited a couple of minutes before sneaking out without being seen.

"Well, where have you been?" Myuria asked scaring the girl. She was sitting at the bar when she noticed the Eldarian attempting to be unseen. She motioned the young woman to come have a seat. When she sat down Myuria caught a light hint of what happened when the light scent of sex flew into her nose, "Do you want to talk about it?" Chicana took a seat but kept her head down.

"I thought you be intimate for another 2 weeks", she asked pouring a drink for her.

"That's right, and honestly I'm not sure what to do. He's getting more anxious more and more by the days", she took a sip from her cup, "he's even planned something for tonight".

"Oh?" the Morphus woman grinned, "have fun". She got up and walked to her room.

"Wait what?" she was left there confused. Taking a breath she looked down, noticing how horny she was getting. She quickly made her way to the showers and washed herself. The water drizzled down her soft round mounds and through her hair. She was still surprised on how quickly her hair grew within a couple of weeks. She turned the nozzle and wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her room. Meracle was skipping through the walls with Lymle, as they passed by Lymle grabbed Chicana's towel and pulled it away from her. It only takes Chicana a second to realize what happened and started screaming to the top of her lungs while trying to cover herself. Everyone ran out into the hall wearing their pajamas, Arumat were in his pants and barefoot.

"What's going on here?" Edge yelled demandingly. Arumat looked at his mating trying to cover her naked body and saw Lymle hold a towel.

"What do you think you're doing?" Arumat hissed at the 10 year old snatching the towel from her.

"I…I..." Lymle stumbled on her words.

"She snatched the towel away from me", Chicana hissed.

"Lym what were you thinking?" Edge asked, his tone was the sound of disappointment.

"I'll tell you what she was thinking", Arumat spat covering his mates body, "Faize is gone, we lied. They boy you know is gone, understand? He's never coming back, and if you dare suspect Chicana of anything, I don't care if you do summon your demon, I will personally take you on myself", Arumat yelled, frightening the group. Lymle was tearing up as she ran to her room.

"You didn't have to yell at her", Reimi said following the little girl. Arumat grunted and pushed Chicana into their room.

"Arumat", she whispered his name so softly. He climbed into bed; eyes closed lying on his back. Faize looked at him, his muscles toned and something about those scares made him even more attracted. She wanted him. She dropped the towel, exposing her feminine form, "Look at me". He opened his right eye and saw the slender form before him. He sat up and stared at her body, "Is there something wrong?" she asked feeling subconscious now.

"Yeah there is", he hissed unbuttoning his pants, "You're not on your knees". Chicana blushed at the sight of a tent in his pants. She took the hint, walked over to him, and got on her knees. She hesitantly pulled out his large member and examined it, it was so big and she didn't even know how she was going to take it all in her new body. She began licking the tip, watching his reactions. His eyes closed as he moaned. Chicana then attempted to take Arumat's full length down her throat, but gagged on it and took it out.

"Having fun there?" Arumat asked in amusement. Chicana couldn't help but to grin, "Good, because now it's my turn", and with that he picked her up and out her on his bed. Taking out some cuffs, he put her wrist over her head and hand cuffed her to the headboard.

"He's going to taste me again", Chicana thought as he placed a blindfold around her eyes. He then spread open her legs and tied her ankles to the edge of the bed. Relying on her senses, she could feel Arumat's body heat over her. He played with her tits before applying something cold and taping it on each nipple. He then traveled south and blew on her numb. She yelped and tried to escape, but no such luck. He then again put something on her sensitive numb, but this time it was warm.

"What are you putting on me?" she asked quietly.

"You'll see", he said making sure what ever was on her wasn't going to move, "All right, look". Arumat took the blindfold off and Chicana saw herself tied to her lovers' bed with mini vibrators on her nipples and clitoris. A sudden rush of fear and excitement came to her, "Ready?" he asked with a grin on his face. She remained silent, "I'll take that as a yes", and he turn on the vibrators. A wave of pleasure rushed through her body and she started to moan softly. He looked down at his remote and saw the level: 3. He changed it to 6, looked at her face, and then pressed activate for it to take effect. Her eyes shot open and she arched her back, now feeling the waves crashing within her body and her clit now pulsing, getting ready to burst.

"Arumat please, I'm going to explode", Chicana begged her eyes watery. He looked into her eyes, his face blank. He then raised his hand and pressed the button again; put them at their highest level. She screamed to the top of her lungs and she releases her orgasm all over the bed. "Arumat, oh my stars, fuck me! I need you inside me, please take me!" She begged practically screaming to the top of her lungs so the whole ship could hear. Hearing her, he finally turns on the sound barrier and releases her ankles. Back on En II, before their departure, the doctor had taken Arumat to the side and told him to test her new body out before being intimate, "If vibrations and small penetrations cause her pain, bring her back immediately". He grinned and pulled her legs on his shoulders, and put the head at her entrance.

"Hurry up!" Chicana spat, Arumat stared at her and rammed it in, deep and powerful, he was surprised to hear her demand something of him. She opened her mouth, but he left no time and repeatedly pounded her pussy. Chicana was in complete bliss, feeling Arumat, make love to her. Pressure was building; Arumat couldn't keep a straight face and started to slow down and eventually stopped, keeping it inside.

"Why…why'd you stop?" Chicana asked between breaths.

"I was about to cum", he simply said.

"But…" he looked at her, her face filled with disappointment. He once again grinned and rammed her hard, earning her screams. She repeatedly said his name, causing his climax to come faster. Then finally, he released every ounce of his seed with a grunt. When he regained control over his body, he put Chicana's legs down and release her from her shackles. She felt herself filled with his seed, then it struck her of what's about to happen.

"Arumat?", she whispered turning her face toward him as he laid next to her.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to have a baby, aren't I?"

"No", he turned his body to her and held her chin to face him, "**We're** going to have a baby". Chicana smiled and cuddled against her lover, they both slowly grifted of to sleep as new adventures were waiting for them.


End file.
